Me and the akatsuki
by KiwiKirkland
Summary: not very good at summarys this is also my first story plz read and plz no flames


Miyako point of view

Me and my big sister were in bed and I heard a crash in her room I didn't go see what it was because she can take care of her self then I heard 5 thuds in my room I ran in and there was 5 guys on top of each

Other they looked a lot like the akatsuki members that my sister loves so much. So I go poke the one with

Red hair he did not move so poked him 3 more times then he woke up saying "diedara go away" I said "I'm not diedara my name is Miyako" his eyes shot open. what is your name I asked as I was going to go sit on my bed then. Then he yell at the others .there eyes shot open and then a orange mask on jumped up and said "where is Tobi and who is the pretty girl with black and red hair!? Then I said I'm Miyako nice to meet you Tobi. Then he glomped and I hugged back then said so who are the rest of you I asked the red head said "I'm sasori that's diedara and Tobi, itachi, and the one and only pein sama." then I went into the bath room and locked the door and got undressed and got in the shower. Oh shit I said to myself cause I forgot a towel then I unlocked the door and stuck my head and ask will one of you please get in that closet and get me a towel. Then I pointed to the closet and Tobi said "ooh Tobi will because Tobi is a good boy!!!!!! He went and got one for me and I said thank you then I relocked the door and got in the shower.

Sasori point if view

We heard water comeing from the room Miyako is in. do you all hear that? Ya what is that sound .un. Tobi thinks we should check on Miyako chan .ok who wants to check on her ? Un. Nobody said any thing fine I will. Un.

Miyako point of view

I just got out of the shower when the door opened and

Diedara point of view

The sound stopped when I opened the door and put my head throw the door way and I seen a wet and naked Miyako then she yelled at me to get out and a did what she said I could feel me start to blush. Why is diedara senpies face red?! Oh tell Tobi tell Tobi!! Fine un. I opened the door and she was wet and naked un. They all started to blush except Tobi will he could be under the mask. She came out in some pj's and called me a pervert and hugged Tobi and ran down the i went after her she was jumping up and down on her coach and then Tobi ran down to her and started to jump to i walked over to her and she stopped and said " how are you banana?" i said " i'm not a " she said " ok do you want to play with me and Tobi"? "ooh what is tobi and miyako chan going to play"?? tobi said i said " fine i'll play but what are we going to play un "?"we are going to play tag and your it"she said as she and tobi ran out the door and ran into the darkness then the other came down stairs. "where is the girl"? pein said "she is "i said then we heard miyako yell "BAD YANG NO BITEING TOBI!!" then we seen her running from a black wolf and a white one playing with Tobi. Then she ran in and ran up the stairs and the wolf almost got her hand but she jumped off the railing and landed then took of running with the wolf following and then she stop causeing it to run in to her then she got a scarry smirk on her face the wolf wimpered and took off the other way and then miyako chaseing the wolf and it had it's tail between it's legs and stop miyako saw it stop and she jumped over it and said "i know you want to bite me so here."as she was was puting hand up to the wolf and it licked it a comple time then bit Down hard miyako yelp then pitted it then went and got a little bottel and some bandeges and went out to Tobi and pulled him in then put some of the stuff is the bottel on the wonld and he yelped then she wrapped it in some bandeges and she did the same for her hair and went and put the stuff up and went bay me and dragged me outside with her and Tobi. then she said " are you going to play or not? with a playfull smirk on her face.i then said "" she and Tobi ran off i went after miyako i seen her she was on a tree branch trying to still has not noticed me.i smirk and got under the branch she was on and i grabbed it and pulled down causeing her to fall off of it backwards when she fell on the ground she started laugeing i smirked and walked over to her and i then .............................

Miyako: I do not own the naruto characters and did you know that diedara means banana? lol


End file.
